yume
by 07sakurita-Chan
Summary: seria de drabbles y one-shots, 5 chapter: por si las dudas:sasuke-kun por....-no pudo continuar, si su esposo la estaba besando. perdon por la tardanza
1. photopraph

1Autor: 07sakurita-chan

Summary : _por que los sueños se hacen realidad, a veces hay que sacrificar cosas para que se cumplan...serie de drabbles , song-fics y one-shots...1° capitulo :Photograph :"me prometes una cosa sasuke-kun-"hmp?"-"si alguna cosa nos llega a pasar, nunca nos separaremos"._

Advertencias: em, ninguna, solo un poquito deprimente.

Declaimer: naruto y Cia. No me pertenecen, solo son de kishimoto-sama. Si fueran míos...kukukuku no les diré que haría!!XD

notas de autor: Ohayo!!...soy nueva, a si que con el tiempo iré mejorando...bueno , como esta ene el summary , sera una colección de one-shots , song-fics y cosas por estilo...el primer song-fic se lo dedico a SMRU , Xx KiThIiTaH xX Y Kami-cute que me ayudaron y subir los fanfic...sin mas les dejo..

-dejen un review- dialogo

"**dejen un review**" pensamientos en negrita

-DEJEN UN REVIEW-flash back

(dejen un review)-notas de la autora

**dejen un review**-canción

--cambio de escena

Yume

Photograph

Recién estaba llegando del trabajo, fue un día agotador, sobre todo si tsunade-sama le daba mas trabajo de lo normal y recibía mas pacientes, pero ya había llegado a casa y ya nada importaba..

_O eso creía..._

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, se metió a la ducha, se baño, se puso un vestido blanco un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , se hizo un medio moño y se sentó en su cama a descansar .

-kya!!, ya no puedo mas , necesito relajarme...si tan solo estuvieras aquí ...conmigo...no

sabes cuanto te extraño...

Movió la cabeza , alejo esos pensamientos...necesitaba hacer algo...fue al velador de su cama , y tomo su diario...hacia ya mucho tiempo que no escribía en el...habían pasado muchas cosas y debía escribirlas...luego se dirigió al otro lado de su cama, donde tenia su estante, arriba de el había un radio y unas cuantas fotos, la prendió , busco una estación y se sentó de nuevo en su cama a escribir...

_-estamos aquí en la estación "konoha FM" (que original ¬ ¬) , la estación de conversación , volviendo al tema , llamen al 25864590 y escojan sus canciones..._

-**hmp!!. que patético, quien llamaría??**-pensó sakura parando de escribir

_-tenemos una llamada, con quien hablo??_

_-hola habla sora.._

_-hola sora!!como estas? _

_-muy bien gracias.._

_-y bien cuentanos que canción quieres escoger_

_-mmm, quiero Photograph de Nickelback.._

_-y se la dedicas a alguien en especial??_

_-se la dedico a mi ex-novio , pasamos muchas cosas desde que no estoy con el, ademas es una canción que nos identifica..._

_-muy bien, aquí va photograph...adios sora..._

_-adiós!!..._

PHOTOGRAPH

**Look at this photograph, **

** everytime I do it makes me laugh.**

** How did our eyes get so red, **

** and what the hell is on Joey's head. **

Empezó a sonar la canción , haciendo parar a sakura de su trance dirigir su vista hacia las fotos del estante. Se a buscar las fotos y las dejo en su cama mientras se sentaba en ella, tomando firmemente la primera foto : el equipo siete...

FLASH BACK

(yo me lo imagino así)

_-muy bien ponganse todos para la foto!!-decía muy alegre kakashi_

_-si!!, yo estaré al lado de sakura-chan ´tebbayo!!-decia naruto_

_-hmp...dobe-decia friamente_

_-acaso estas celoso??-decia picaron _

_-piensa lo que quieras...-_

_-sasuke-kun ...tu te pones al lado mio cierto??-decia sakura muy emocionada_

_-que!!, pero yo iba a estar!! T.T-decía naruto_

_-ya, tranquilícense, tu naruto a un lado, sakura al medio, sasuke al otro lado -decía harto kakashi_

_-muy bien, 1, 2, 3!!_

FIN FLASH BACK

una sonrisa nostalgica salio de sus labios, como le hubiera gustado que el equipo siete hubiera durardo mas...

_Con el..._

**And this is where I grew up, **

**I think the present owner fixed it up. **

**I never knew we ever went without, **

** the second florr was high for sneaking out. **

**And this is where I went to school,**

** most of the time had better things to do.**

** Criminal record says I broke in twice, **

** I must have done it half a dozen times.**

**wonder if its too late, **

**should I go back and try to graduate. **

**Life's better now than it was back then, **

**if I was them I wouldn't let me in! **

Dejo la foto y tomo la segunda: su primer dia en la escuela y como conocio a sasuke.

FLASH BACK

_-bien hija aquí te dejo-decía el padre de sakura_

_-cuidate mucho cariño-decía la madre de sakura mientras l daba un beso en la mejilla_

_-no se preocupen, no me pasara nada!!-decía sonriente sakura_

_-bien niños, vengan todos aca para la foto!!-dijo iruka-sensei_

_-"donde tendré que ponerme??"-pensaba sakura-"pero que dem..!!"-"que guapo es o/o"-pensó sakura al ver a un niño, un poco ,as grade que ella, de piel blanca como la nieve, facciones finas, su pelo revuelto de un color azabache, y sus ojos...dios sus ojos eran dos pozos negros profundos que intimidaban a cualquiera._

FIN FLASH BACK

río por lo bajo, le encantaba recordar ese día, el día donde conoció a su sasuke-kun...

_donde conocio a..._

**Oh oh oh... Oh God I!**

(Coro)

** Every memory of lookin' out the back door, **

**I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor,**

** It's hard to say it, time to say it, **

** Good-bye good-bye. **

** Every memory of walkin' out the front door, **

**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for,**

** It's hard to say it, time to say it, **

**Good-bye good-bye. **

-It's hard to say it, time to say it, Good-bye good-bye-cantaba-todos esos momentos, y pensar que todo cambio en tan poco tiempo...-decía tristemente sakura-donde estas sasuke-kun?-corriendo una lagrima por su mejilla-donde estas...sasuke...kun-se dejo caer pesadamente

** We used to listen to the radio, **

**and sing along to every song we'd know.**

** We said someday we'd find out how it feels,**

** to sing to more than just the steering wheel. **

tomo la tercera foto: la vuelta de sasuke-kun

FLASH BACK

_estaba ansiosa, naruto le había contado que iba a volver sasuke-kun, después de matar a su hermano y a orochimaru, volvía a konoha. se dirigio corriendo a la entrada de konoha, cuando llego, estaba naruto y kakashi sensei esperandoles_

_-ya falta poco para que llegue ese teme ´tebbayo!!-dijo naruto saltando de alegría_

_derrepente se ven unas sombras a lo lejos, sakura miraba nerviosa a quienes serian, kakashi habia dejado de leer su preciado libro y dirigir su vista a la entrada, naruto fue corriendo a ver quienes eran..._

_-hmp...igual de dobe como siempre eh naruto??-decía con una sonrisa arrogante(ah!!, me derrito, me derrito /)_

_-como que dobe, eh teme!!-chillaba de alegría naruto, este se abrazo de sasuke y los dos cayeron al suelo._

_-es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que gritar!!-decía sasuke-estas llorando dobe??-dejo entono burlón_

_-claro que no!!, es que me entro una basura en el ojo-dijo naruto mientras se secaba las lagrimas._

_-es bueno tenerte de vuelta sasuke-decía con su ojito feliz (XD) kakashi sensei._

_-sensei- se paro sasuke y le hizo una reverencia-pensé que no iba a venir...-_

_-como no iba a recibir a mi querido alumno-dijo kakashi_

_-sasuke-kun...-se oyó una voz_

_-sakura...-decia impresionado sasuke, no era la misma niña de 12 años, ahora estaba mas alta, los años no habían pasado en vano, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, sin duda la reconoció solo por su cabello rosa._

_-...-sakura estaba igual que sasuke, estaba a una cabeza mas alta que ella, guapo, de piel nívea, pero sus ojos no demostraban nada. no lo soporto mas, corrió a los brazos de sasuke, se arrimo a el llorando, no quería soltarlo, tenia miedo de que se fuera otra vez.-o..okaeinasai sasuke-kun._

_-...-la abrazo por la cintura-taidama sakura...-la abrazo mas fuerte._

FIN FLASH BACK

lloro amargamente, hace mucho que no lloraba, no se permitia llorar asi...

_no queria que esa persona la viera mal..._

**Kim's the first girl I kissed, **

** I was so nervous that I nearly missed. **

** She's had a couple of kids since then,**

** I haven't seen her since god knows when!**

Oh dios!!, ahora si que se puso a llorar a mares, es que la cancion la queria dejar mas aml de lo que ya estaba??. tomo ka siguente foto, la mas significativa : su primer beso con sasuke y el primer dia de novios.

FLASH BACK

_estaban los nueve "novatos" todos reunidos en un lago, era su día libre y aprovecharon. pero todos sabían de las dobles intenciones de sasuke: hoy cumplían un año de novios y hoy le pediría la mano como futura señora uchiha (kya!!/)_

_todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, cuando sasuke dio la señal (XD)_

_-eh...saku, me acompañas a un lugar?-decía sasuke actuando_

_-claro!!, pero donde??-pregunto sakura_

_-eh...alla!!...es que se me quedo algo sakura-chan y el teme se me ofreció, jejeje-decía nervioso naruto con una gota en la cabeza._

_-em...bueno...-dudosa_

_sasuke la llevo al otro lado del lago...mientras iban caminando este la tapaba los ojos para que no viera._

_-cuanto falta sasuke-kun??...jajajajaja, no hagas eso, jajajaja-reia sakura mientras sasuke le daba pequeños besitos en el cuello._

_-ya falta poco, no te desesperes-dijo sasuke divertido-ya llegamos..._

_-wuau!!, esto es hermoso sasuke-kun!!-decía sakura, mientras veía una cascada hiper maga grande(jijiji). Sakura estaba tan ipnotizada con lo que veía que no se dio cuenta que sasuke de su bolsillo sacaba una caja._

_-sakura...-esta le tomo atención- pues...este año que hemos estado juntos ha sido maravilloso, nunca pensé que podía llegar a amar a alguien como tu-le toma las manos-se que no soy muy expresivo y todo eso, pero trato de demostrarlo...bueno tu ya sabes-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-sasuke-kun!!-dijo sonrojada sakura-es verdad, puede que seas un poco frío-dio una pequeña risa-pero así te amo-agacho la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba._

_-por eso...sakura...-se separa de ella y se adorrilla diciendo-tu...quieres ...quieres ser mi esposa??-dijo sonrojado sasuke_

_-...-sakura estaba en shock-yo...si,si,si!!,si quiero!!-se agacho, lo abrazo, y le dio un beso que demostraba alegria, ternura y amor._

_-hey, hey!!,no se coman!!-decia divertido naruto._

_-por que no se consiguen una pieza eh??-reia kiba._

_Sasuke y sakura estaban sonrojados mientras todos se reian._

FIN FLASH BACK

lloro amargamente horas y horas, ni si quiera habia escuchado si habia terminado la cancion...

El problema es...si se habia casado con sasuke, si tuvieron un lindo casamiento, si la primera vez de ellos fue tierna, si sakura estuvo embarazada...

_-"me prometes una cosa sasuke-kun"_

_-"hmp?"_

_-"si alguna cosa nos llega a pasar, nunca nos separaremos"._

por que lloraba??

Muy simple...el amor de su vida peleó protegiendola de akatsuki, pero a cambio el murio enfrente de sus ojos...

_Dejandola con seis meses de embarazada..._

Oka-san??-dijo una pequeña voz-donde estas oka-san??-seguia repitiendo

-se seco las lagrimas-aqui estoy hijo-ven pequeño sasuke-chan...-su hijo, de tansolo cinco años, corrio a los brazos de su madre...

-oka-san!!-decia feliz

-jijiji...como te ha ido en la escuela-pregunto sakura

-muy bien, pero vamos a la sala, que te tengo una sorpresa!!-decia entusiasmado el pequeño..

-bajando las escaleras-pero que...dios mio pero si es!!-decia corrien en direccion a ...

-hmp..

FIN

recibo cualquier critica!!

Nos vemos!!

°o°...sakurita-chan...°o°


	2. icecream

1Aquí va el 2° capitulo, drisfutenlo!!

Summary: Tu NUNCA comes dulces, NUNCA te han gustado y MENOS el helado, a que viene ese cambio?-decía misteriosamente Naruto.

Estaban paseando por la plaza de konoha, era un día tranquilo y el sol resplandecía a todo furor como un chico hiperactivo rubio que iba saltando de aca para alla, un pelinegro que lo miraba serio y una pelirrosa que miraba avergonzada la escena.

Oh, vamos Sasuke no seas un ¡¡amargado!!- decía infantilmente Naruto a la vez que hacia un puchero.

Lo que pasa es que tengo decencia, no como tu que tienes el descaro de andar por ahí como un loco- respondía mordazmente Sasuke.

Aunque sea divierte una vez, hazlo por mi si-dijo Naruto mientras hacia carita de perrito regañado.

Es verdad Sasuke-kun, aunque sea hoy día, no puedes dejar naruto así- decía animada Sakura

siguiendole el juego a naruto

¡Que asco!, ni se te ocurra que te voy a hacer caso con esa cara, pareces gay- decía con los ojos desorbitados Sasuke.

Al menos ya comprobé una cosa, no eres homosexual, por que tenemos 16 años y no te he visto con ninguna chica, aunque ahora que lo pienso...nunca te he visto con nadie- decía pensativo Naruto.

¡¡Naruto!!, como se te ocurre decir esas cosas, Sasuke-kun no es...bueno, no es eso, ¿o si?- decía Sakura molestando a Sasuke picaronamente.

Quieres que te demuestre ahora que no soy gay, por que con gusto lo hago- dijo arrogantemente Sasuke.

¡Hey, hey!, cuidado que estoy aquí- dijo Naruto mofandose -¿o es que la parejita no puede vivir sin siquiera un día sin el otro?- decía picaronamente Naruto.

Hmp- "decía" Sasuke.

Es no es de tu incumbencia Naruto- dijo Sakura avergonzada.

--

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto seguían paseando por konoha, cuando derrepente pararon en una heladería.

¡Helado!, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme vamos, vamos, vamos- saltando de alegría Naruto.

Yo te acompaño, hace tiempo que no vengo- decía Sakura - ¿Sasuke-kun, vienes?

Que mas da- dijo resignado sasuke.

Se sentaron en una mesa y una mesera se acerco.

Buenas tardes, en que puedo servirles? - decía la mesera.

¡Yo quiero un helado de mora con chocolate!-dijo Naruto

Me trae un helado de frutilla con crema por favor- decía Sakura

vainilla- espeto seco Sasuke.

¿Algo mas?-pregunto la mesera.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza y la mesera se fue.

Esperen un momento. Sasuke, tu **NUNCA** comes cosas dulces, **NUNCA **te han gustado y **MENOS **el helado, a que viene es cambio?- decía misteriosamente Naruto.

Sasuke se tenso, Sakura se sonrojo, y es que no quería saber como empezó a comer helado...

**Realmente no queria saberlo...**

FLASH BACK

--

_Era el primer aniversario de sasuke y sakura; habían ido al lago, comieron un poco. Ya estaban llegando a la casa de sasuke cuando._

_Sasuke-kun, quiero comer helado-decía pensativa Sakura._

_¿helado?, como te va a gustar, es demasiado dulce- decía asqueado Sasuke._

_¡Es exquisito!, no entiendo como a ti o te puede gustar-dijo Sakura._

_Esta bien, vamos- decía cansino, mientras Sakura sonreía._

_Estaban volviendo cuando a unos pasos de la casa Uchiha, aparece un gato asustando a Sakura, esta, al asustarse ante la aparición del gato, soltó el helado cayendo en..._

_Oh no- dijo asustada._

**...En Sasuke**

_Genial- dijo harto._

_Yo te ayudo- decía divertida Sakura._

_Esta se acerco a Sasuke para ayudarlo, pero tropieza cayendo arriba de el. Sakura sin soportarlo mas, empieza a lamer Sasuke en la cara cariñosamente, Sasuke en estado de shock disfrutaba. Sakura seguía con su trabajo, iba bajando hasta su cuello lamiendo y besando cariñosamente la piel de este limpiandola cuidadosamente. Sasuke estaba anonadado con lo que hacía, le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura sin darse cuenta había dejado sin lamer la boca de este, y cuando terminó su "esforzado trabajo", se dirigió a los labios de sasuke. Esta empezó a deliniarlos con su lengua a medida que limpiaba el helado, cuando terminó, esta se quitó arriba de Sasuke y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de ahí._

_Sasuke seguía acostado en el piso, cuando Sakura terminó, vio como se paraba y se dirigía a sentarse a la banca que estaba cerca de ahí. Con paso lento se acerco a y novia, le tomo las manos, la miro a los ojos y la beso. La beso con dulzura, cariño, amor. Cuando terminaron se abrazaron y en susurro se dijeron._

_Creo que me gusta el helado- decía Sasuke._

_Eso es bueno, por que tengo antojos de comer helado de chocolate- decía divertida Sakura._

_Con gusto te acompaño, pero ¿sabes?- decía pensativo Sasuke._

_Que- dijo Sakura acorrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke._

_Tengo un sabor favorito- decía con una sonrisa Sasuke._

_¿y cual es?- siguiendole el jugo._

_El de c-e-r-e-z-a- le susurro en el oído a Sakura provocandole escalofríos._

--

FIN FLASH BACK

pues, es algo muy difícil de contar- decían sakura y sasuke con una gota al unísono.

_**Por que, depende de como aprendas a comer...**_

...no es cierto sasuke?-dijo sakura riendo.

a mi parecer no me quedo tan bien como el otro, pero bueno, la inspiración me dejo botada como siempre.

Ahora si que haré un fanfic bueno, pero sera con universo alterno.

Dejen reviews, acepto cualquier critica.

Matta ne!!


	3. inyecciones

1Summary: así que lo hiciste a proposito eh?- con una vena en la frente- con que ibas a dejar eh?- seguía creciendo la "venita"- pues entonces _**amor.**_..después de eso, me acompañas a la casa.

DIVIERTETE LEYENDO!! ;P

No quiero ir!!- decía gritando la mujer

iras igual, aunque tenga que llevarte en brazos- decía calmado el hombre

es que no entiendes que le tengo miedo- dijo temblando como una niña

como se me iba a olvidar, pero hazlo por mi,¿ si sakura ?- decía el hombre

no me lo pidas así sasuke-kun, por que ahí si que no puedo ir- dijo rápidamente sakura

¿con que no me quieres eh?- dijo "enojado" sasuke.

No es eso es que-

nada es que qué, tu no me quieres- dijo parando a sakura

no es eso-

siempre poniendo excusas- seguía sasuke

¡escuchame!- dijo ya irritada sakura

sasuke miro sorprendido a sakura

tu sabes que le tengo miedo a las jeringas, sobre todo si las pone un doctor de esos que te dicen: "_no le dolerá, solo es un pinchazo_"- decía sakura imitando.

Osea que prefieres a un doctor en vez de a mi- dijo "hartado" sasuke- entonces si me quieres tanto

como dices, ando sola al hospital a que te pinchen- y con esto sasuke se fue de la casa.

¡qué!, ¡pero si yo te amo, como vas a estar dudado!- dijo gritando desde la puerta hacia sasuke.

Entonces demuestramelo, o si no terminamos- decía caminando hacia la casa de naruto.

Parece un niño de caprichoso...genial- dijo sakura acongojada- ahora tendré que ir al maldito hospital a que me pinchen- decía entrando a la casa- al menos, esto te beneficiara a ti- tocandose el vientre tiernamente- seras igual a tu padre, eso te lo aseguro- al decir fue a buscar un abrigo, tomo su cartera y se fue directo al hospital.

¡toc toc!

Ah eres tu teme- decía naruto

hmp, dobe, quien mas iba a hacer- dijo burlón sasuke.

Si seras teme, pasa- dandole espacio para que entrara- y, ¿a que has venido?- pregunto naruto

pues, esperare a que sakura pase al hospital- decía tranquilo sasuke

Ah...¡QUE!, ¿hablas enserio?- dijo sorprendido naruto.

Así es, es fácil convencerla- decía arrogantemente sasuke.

Y que hiciste, la amenazaste, la truqueaste, o que- dijo impaciente naruto.

Hmp, solo le dije que si no iba al hospital terminaría con ella- dijo calmado el uchiha

O.O...ahora si que la embarraste, la ultima vez que tratamos de llevar a sakura-chan con un pretexto así, al enterarse...al final todos estuvimos una semana en el hospital...al parecer la dicha inyección le dio mas fuerzas- mientras relata se ponía ,mas asustado.

Sakura no sera así te lo aseguro- miro el reloj de pared- ya debe estar cerca del hospital, así que después y te cuento- saliendo de la casa - después nos vemos.

Cuidate mucho teme, y no te olvides de las vendas!!- dijo gritando naruto.

Señorita uchiha le toca ud. , pase por favor- dijo una enfermera mientras la llevaba a una habitación correspondiente.

Esta bien- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Sakura estaba a punto de ponerle a la inyección, cuando derrepente de la puerta aparece sasuke con una media sonrisa.

Sasuke-kun!!- dice sakura gritando mientras se para de la cama a abrazarlo.

Creías que te iba a dejar sola-dijo divertido el uchiha

así que lo hiciste a proposito eh?- con una vena en la frente- con que ibas a dejar eh?- seguía creciendo la "venita"- pues entonces _**amor.**_..después de eso, me acompañas a la casa- se veía que alrededor de sakura había una aura negra

"Dios santo en que me he metido"- pensaba con miedo sasuke, por que si había algo a lo que le tuviera miedo era...

Ven para aca _**sasukito-kun**_- decía sakura con una ternura forzada.

_**...A su querida pelirrosa...**_

20 min. después...

Ya habían terminado de inyectar a sakura, por lo que había escuchado estaba en muy buenas condiciones el bebe, solo que la madre _**no debería enojarse...**_

_**Sasuke-kun**_-decía sakura-_**nos**_ _**vamos a la casa?**_- mirandolo fijamente.

Eh..si- ya estaba sudando.

_**una semana después...**_

Muy bien señor uchiha, ahora no podrá tener misiones por dos semanas, estar en reposo absoluto y tomar medicamentos- le decía el doctor mientras le hacia la receta- ah!, y tener cuidados especiales de su novia- mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

No se preocupe, claro que tendrá cuidados especiales- dijo riendo sakura.

"¡¡DIOS EN QUE ME HE METIDO!!"

listo!!, termine este...definitivamente necesito inspiracion, o ultimamente me han pasado cosas inexplicables o.O . Gracias a "rioko001" que me ha apoyado, y tambien a mi querida hermana que todavia no sube su fanfic ¬ ¬ .

Dejen reviews ya que...

_Un fic con reviews deja a una autora cotenta!!_

Matta ne!!


	4. your love is a lie

1

ohayo!!

Perdón no subir antes un chapter, demo he estado muuuuy ocupada con el colegio, sin mencionar que tengo una agenda muy ocupada (XD)

-

-

_**sin mas, aquí esta el 4° cap.!!**_sin mas, aquí esta el 4° cap.!!

_** Your love is a lie**_ Your love is a lie

Iban paseando por la plaza de konoha una pareja de 20 años, muy feliz al parecer, con un niño de 5 años, de piel nivea, de pelo azabache...

-

-

-

-

-

_...y ojos violáceos..._

-

-

-

-

-

La familia paro en los juegos de la plaza, ya que el niño quería jugar e el sube y baja.

Sasuke-kun, voy con tasuke-chan a los juegos, si quieres nos acompañas- decía la mujer de cabello azulado y ojos perlas.

Hmp, yo me quedare aquí, solo espero que se apuren- dijo fríamente el uchiha.

Este se sentó en una banca cerca de ahi, pero no esperaba tener compañía...

-

-

-

-

-

_...linda sorpresa que se llevo.._..

-

-

-

-

-

del oto lado de la plaza se encontraba otra pareja, de la misma edad, solo que el chico era..

-

-

-

-

-

_de pelo rubio y ojos cielo..._

-

-

-

-

-

_y la chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade..._

-

-

-

-

-

_y una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos azules..._

-

-

-

-

-

sasuke-kun!!- la mujer, al ver que no contestaba su esposo, fue corriendo a ver que era lo que le llamaba la atención, y se llevo la misma sorpresa que su marido...

-

-

-

-

-

en verdad que hacían una linda pareja...

-

-

-

-

-

la pareja del otro extremo se acerco a los juegos, sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros, hasta que la niña tiro del vestido de su madre.

Oka-san (mama) a que es lindo ese niño- dijo ruborisandose la niña.

Pues si, tienes razón- dijo sonriente- acaso quieres ir a verlo kaoru?

Si!!- dijo la niña

el padre al ver esto solo rio,y le dio UN beso a su esposa, mientras se iban a cercando, la mujer queda petrificada.

Que pasa?- pregunto el rubio, este al darse cuenta de donde estaba mirando sigur su vista y...

-

-

-

-

-

...azul se junta con violeta...

-

-

-

-

-

...verde se junta con negro...

-

-

-

-

-

...rubio queda embobado de la pelinegra...

-

-

-

-

-

...pelirrosa se asombra del azabache...

-

-

-

-

-

_dios!!, justo tenia que aparecer!!_, pensó el pelinegro. Y como no, si al frente de el estaba la chica quien le juro amor eterno, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, la molestia que el quería...

-

-

-

como no volviste antes!!, pensó la pelirrosa, delante de ella esta su querido sasuke-kun, con el pelo un poco mas largo que antes, le llevaba por una cabeza, sus ojos iguales de penetrantes como los conoció, en fin, aun lo seguía queriendo...

Eh, hola- dijo dudosa sakura.

Hola- respondió igual hinata

pues, como has estado?- que incomodo era esto.

Em, bien, aquí con mi hijo- lo llama- te presento a tasuke uchiha- dice con resentimiento.

Vaya que lindo-dijo sarcásticamente sakura- esta es mi niña linda kaoru uzumaki- decía muy orgullosa sakura.

Em hinata, puedo hablar contigo?- al decir esto naruto, hinata se pone roja, y se va con naruto dejando a solas a la pareja.

Veo que el dobe consiguió lo que quería-dijo acidamente el uchiha

pues si, al menos el me sabe tratar-respondió ella

veo que todavía no entiendes cierto- murmuro sasuke.

Tu podías maldita sea!!- grito - podías elegir con quien te casabas y la escogiste a ella!!

Todavía no entiendes- ya exasperado- la única forma de salvarte era que me casara con otra!

Sasuke-kun- dijo llorando- y por que nunca me lo dijiste!!.no que me amabas!!

Molestia...- susurro- lo hice par que itachi no sospechara nada..

perdoname, yo...no sabia...hinata me dijo que era por...- fue interrumpida..

Todo eso es mentira-calmandose- tu sabes que te amo...y la única forma de demostrartelo es así...salvandote la vida...

...-sakura ya no lo soportaba mas, así que sin que nadie la viera le dio un beso calido en los labios a sasuke, este le respondió gustoso, y antes de que alguien llegara, la separo de el suavemente

y pensar que nos amamos en secreto-dijo en murmullo sakura.

Si, pero es lo único que podemos hacer-venían llegando hinata y naruto.

Sakura, nos tenemos que ir-dijo naruto-kaoru-chan, vamonos!

Bueno, fue un gusto volverlos a ver-dijo melancólica sakura

pero nos podemos juntar, no es así sasuke-kun?-le dijo la pelinegra al azabache.

Hmp-espeto el.

Bueno, sera orro dia-y conesto empezoa caminar naruto con su hija-adios sasuke, hinata-hizo la seña del adiós-sakura!!

Bueno, adiós hinata-se despidio de ella- adios...sasuke-kun...-y lentamente se fue.

-

-

-

-

-

your love is a lie-pensaron al unisono sasuke y sakura...y con esto cada uno se fue por su lado

matta ne! ;p


	5. por si las dudas

1Ohayo!!, ha ce tiiieeeeeempo que no subía un one-shot, el maldito colegio de verdad que me esta consumiendo por completa, por poco y casi vivo allí. Ademas de que tengo muchas ideas demo no se como organizarlas!! TTTT

sin mas...va el fanfic...

-

-

-

-

-...Por si las dudas...

-

-

-

-

Se estaba desesperando, no sabia que hacer, hace mas de dos semanas que estaba asi!!...y quien no, si su querido esposo, sasuke uchiha,** SU** sasuke-kun, el chico cubito de hielo, si, ese mismo, cada vez que llegaba a "casa" (lease caaaaasa), se bañaba, comía, y salia diciendo -_tengo algo que hacer_- hasta no llegar antes de la cena.

Obviamente, sakura no se preocupo los primeros días, solo pensaba que se juntaba con sus amigos, pero un día al salir a comprar, se topo con naruto...

-

-

-

-

FLASH BACK

-

-

-

-

"_Ese no es naruto?"- pensó la pelirrosa acercandose a el- naruto?_

_Hola sakura-chan!!- la fue a saludar- como has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte!!, que es de tu vida!!_

_Naruto...nos vimos ayer en la mañana- gotita estilo anime- no que estabas con sasuke-kun?_

_Con el teme!!, nooo, a el no lo veo desde hace una semana- dijo naruto- por que?_

_Es que...- dudo un poco antes decirle- hace unos dias que sale todas las tardes, diciendo que tiene algo que hacer, pero yo pensaba que se juntaba con ustedes- dijo sinceramente sakura._

_Sakura-chan, no es por ser negativo ni nada por el estilo, demo...que pasa si...- dijo naruto haciendo un ademan con las manos mostrando "algo mas"._

_Tu dices...- siguiendole el juegos de las manos._

_Si, ya entiendes, otr...- alguien no lo dejo terminar._

_Que!!, no se atrevería!!- dijo asustada sakura._

_Pues, el teme te adora, te ama, pero...bueno, es el teme (-.-U)- decía pensativo naruto._

_Pero que puedo hacer, si intento espiarlo, el me descubrira, ya sabes como es, y la ultima que trate de hacerlo, casi me da un discurso sobre la privacidad- dijo escalofriante sakura._

-

-

-

-

FIN FLASH BACK

-

-

-

-

desde ese dia quedo con un mal presentimiento,¿y si la estaba engañando?, ¿o tal vez plaenaba algo?,¿que seria lo que hacia en las tardes el uchiha?, esas y muchas preguntan venían a la curiosa cabecita de sakura haruno...perdón..._uchiha_, jajaja.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, cuando un pelinegro se despedía de un beso hacia su esposa.

Vuelvo en la tarde- ya se iba.

Espera!-grito sakura- donde es que vas todos los días?

Pero si ya te lo he dicho que voy con el dobe- dijo calmado sasuke.

Ah si, pues fijate que me encontré con naruto y dijo que hace una semana que no te veía- dijo un poco alterada la chica, sasuke al ver que estaba sospechando salio "mágicamente" de la casa.

Sakura cerro la casa y salio corriendo en dirección en donde iba sasuke, saltando de techo en techo miraba cada movimiento de su esposo, cuando vio que se dirigía a la plaza, cuidadosamente salto a suelo y con una distancia prudente lo seguía, sasuke de ves en cuando volteaba a ver si alguien lo seguía, después de llegar, se sentó en una banca, "al parecer esta esperando a alguien" pensó sakura.

Pero salio de su trance cuando vio a una chica, de pelo castaño, ojos azules y de cuerpo bien cuidado acercandose peligrosamente a sasuke, sakura se paralizo, pero...

Estas listo?- pregunto la chica.

Si, ya falta muy poco- le sonrió- espero que lo que haces funciones, si no...bueno, _yo terminare con ella._

La chica llevaba un bolso, al abrirlo saco un libro que se lo paso a sasuke, le sonrió, se sentó al lado pasandole un brazo por el cuello, mientras sasuke se acomodaba y abría el libro. la chica le susurro algo al oído, derrepente sasuke se para y se arrodillaba ante ella, al rato la chica grito y se lanzo a los brazos de SU marido.

Después de que terminaran de hablar, la chica se levanto, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y al dar la vuelta, sakura noto algo en su chaleco.

-

-

"_Kaoru Hamasaki, psicóloga y terapeuta adultos"_

-

-

¿te-tera-terapeuta?,¿sasuke iba a una psicóloga?,¿de verdad?,¿SASUKE UCHIHA CON UNA PSICÓLOGA? no aguanto la risa y se cayo al suelo, sasuke se dio la vuelta y encontró a sakura tirada, muerta de la risa y con lagrimas en los ojos

que haces tu aquí?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

yo...etto...bueno...es que- oh dios, estaba muerta...pero de verdad.

Sakura que hacías espiandome- se enojo, estaba mas que muerta.

Esta bien!, desde que sales en las tardes te has comportado muy extraño, casi no me hablas, y tenia la curiosidad de ver que hacías, así que te seguí y listo!- vaya descargo.

No tenias por que hacerlo!- le grito.

...- se sorprendió- claro que si!

Que no!

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

Que no!

Que...-se cayo, y quien no, si su querido esposo la estaba besando (en mi país se dice "que se comen", ya entenderán XD).no hace falta explicar la situación, si ya todos conocen el amor entre ellos, y menos cuando los mismos protagonistas lo están viviendo.

Sasuke-kun, porque ibas con...bueno-no termino la oración cuando ya "se la estaba comiendo otra vez"

ella me estaba ayudando para hacer esto-y de un momento a otr aparecieron en el bosque, rodeado de flores, había un picnic, y al lado de una canasta había...

-

-

-

-_chocolates..._

-

-

-

-sasuke-kun!!-lo abrazo tan fuerte que sasuke sintió que no viviría para contarlo. pasaron una tarde esplendida, y quedaron en que se iban a contar todo, pero...

Sasuke-kun, igual te seguiré espiando, haber que me tienes de sorpresa ahora-le guiño el ojo.

A si...pues ve preparandote- le dio un trozo de chocolate en la boca...

_Por si las_ _dudas_-al unísono.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

matta ne!!

_Tendrá un comentario??_


End file.
